Fablehaven Vacation Life
by A fEaRlEsS mEsS
Summary: Fablehaven characters go on a vaycay.
1. Airplane

The buzzing of the private jet filled Kendra's ears. She was relived that her grandparents were taking the gang on this well-needed relaxation time vacation. Kendra, Seth, Warren, Bracken, Elise, Mara, Vanessa, and even Dale were taking a week long cruise that would drop them off at the Bahamas for a week then take them back on the cruise ship ("The Darling") would take them back to California, where they would fly back to Fablehaven. At the moment they were flying over Moussuri.

Normally, the flight would be long and dull for both Kendra and Seth, but Kendra had just started a new book and Seth was busy flirting with Vanessa.

Kendra's new book, "Eyes with Light" was very suspenseful. Brittany, the main character, was running from her ex-boyfriend, Drake. Drake was the main villain.

While Seth mocked reading, Kendra found it rather enjoyable.

Kendra was seated next to Bracken and Seth insisted sitting by Vanessa. Only Kendra knew he had a secret crush on her, but since she was so bad at being a mean girl she promised not to tell anyone. Speaking of Seth, at the moment, he and Vanessa were listening to his iPod touch. Vanessa was smiling and Seth's grin was the biggest of all. Kendra found herself smiling to.


	2. The Max Wars

As soon as the filght was over Seth and Kendra went to baggage claim with the others. Kendra had been in airport a bajillion times so she and Seth knew how it worked. Out of all the airports she had seen, the Los Angeles airport was the biggest. Seth leaned over "Do you think we can see some celebrities here?" he whispered in her ear \. Kendra just shrugged.

The sound of wheels clacking against the tiled airport floor became much consistant and louder as Kendra, Vanessa, Seth, Warren, Dale, and Elise left the airport.

"Lets hurry up and leave." Seth complained, upset that they had not seen any celebrities. Kendra had tried to explain that the big name celebrities were probably traveling in their private jets, but he didn't want to hear it.

Then the max arrived.

On the max, Seth managed to grab a seat by Vanessa. His backpack lay on the floor. He had hit Kendra in the face with it and she still seemed ticked off.

Without warning Kendra plopped down next to him.

"Sitting with your girlfriend? That's so cute Seth!" she sneered glowering down on her younger brother. Seth felt his face turn red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted

"You wish she was." She replied.

"that's it." He muttered, "YOU'RE DEAD!"


	3. The Mirage

The ride on the max had not bone as smoothly but the ride in the rental car was silent. They had rented a blue minivan with automatic doors. The flight to L.A. had been a late night one so everyone was tired. What Kendra noticed that everyone had their own way of staying awake.

Seth would listen to rock bands on his iPod, Elise would twitter her friends, Vanessa would shop online, Warren and Dale would eat junk food, Bracken would play games on his phone, Mara would play on her DSI, and Kendra would read.

The rental car was warm and reeked of gasoline and nacho cheese Doritos. If Kendra hadn't been so hooked in her book, the smell would have affected her stomach.

Their grandparents had made reservations for them at a fancy hotel called 'The Mirage'. The hotel was almost a popular as The Hilton.

Kendra read for a couple more minutes until the van had halted to a stop. She quickly tucked her book away in her backpack and unfastened her seatbelt.

It was only until Kendra was inside the hotel that she witnessed how fancy it truly was.

The plush pink carpet had an elegant red pattern and the whole structure was made of white marble.

On desks sat ceramic vases holding violets, roses and lavender. The check-in desk was made of light brown wood and its edges lined with most likely fake gold.

"This place is amazing!" Seth gushed gaping at the sight.

"I'll second that." Chimed in Mara. The pretty Hopi girl had barely spoken a word on the entire trip.

"Are your grandparents rich?" Elise asked.

"I wonder how Stan could afford this." Vanessa muttered, suitcase in hand.

"Well," said Warren "I think its time to check in"

The man behind the desk wore a fancy tuxedo and a bow tie. His hair was slicked back. According to the name tag his name was Garth Peglion.

"How may I help you on this pleasant night?" Garth asked. It was Warren that spoke up.

"Umm… we had reservations. From Stanley Sorenson."

Garth grinned. "Ah," he said, you must be the Sorensons. Right this way, Tom will show you to your room."


	4. Unpacking

Kendra's hotel room looked amazing. The aroma smelled strongly of perfume. The king-sized bed with silk covered. From the bathroom Kendra heard Seth scream, "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" and it was to.

The bathtub was a tub large enough to satisfy a spoiled rich girl. Complete with jets and bubbles, it looked like a heavenly experience.

For a hotel bathroom it was rather large. About 20 different products lined the counter. They had name-brand toilet paper and all the other works. In the distance Kendra heard Warren whistle. Mara gaped at the sight and mumbled something under her breath.

"Lets go to the hot tub." Said an eager Elise.

"in a moment." Replied Dale, "Lets put away our things."

"Do we have to?" Seth groaned.

REVIEW!


	5. Romance Ruined

A special thanks to Imwiththeunicorn for being an AWESOME reviewer!

After they finished unpacking, the fablehaven gang headed to the hot tub. By that time it was almost midnight. Everyone was dressed in swimwear and ready for fun. Except Mara of course, who was leaning against a wall smoking a ciggarette, completely oblivious to the 'No Smoking' sign.

Elise was sitting in the hot tub, sipping a martini, and laughing it up with Warren, who now had an arm around were soon joined by Bracken and Kendra. Seth nervously fingered his shirt, grabbed Vanessa by the hand and said,"Lets go in the pool."

Vanessa did not dissagree. Soon they wre laughing behind the waterfall in the pool.

"This is the best night ever" Vanessa remarked.

"Agreed." Seth grinned back.

Then, after five minutes of awkward silence Seth leaned in to kiss her.

It would have been a perfect first kiss but Kendra had to yell

"SETH! IT"S TIME TO GO!"

right at that moment.

Seth groaned and followed Vanessa out of the pool.


End file.
